It is generally desirable to maintain at least a minimum amount of cash in a cash handling device in order to ensure a sufficient amount of cash is available on-hand for (customer) withdrawal. On the other hand, it is generally desirable to ensure that the amount of cash within a cash handling device does not exceed a maximum level because the cash handling device either is physically incapable of holding an amount of cash in excess of the maximum level, or exceeding the maximum level imposes an increased security risk (e.g., the cash handling device increasingly becomes an inviting target of a robber/thief).
Conventional techniques for servicing a cash handling device include opening the cash handling device, removing cash from cash stackers or rollers such as rolled stored modules (RSMs), and closing/re-sealing the cash handling device.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with the conventional technique described above. When service personnel manually withdraw funds from a cash handling device, or add funds for purposes of replenishing a cash handling device, there is a relatively high likelihood of error due to human error. Furthermore, there is an accompanying cost to service personnel in terms of increased risk of potential robberies, extra security measures that need to be taken to mitigate the risk, and increased loss of money when such robberies do occur in view of the physical handling of funds.